


Temptation

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: After resisting her attraction to Fred and George for months, one evening an unspoken challenge is made and Hermione finally gives in to temptation





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=bunney)[**bunney**](http://bunney.livejournal.com/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sundeygirl)[**sundeygirl**](http://sundeygirl.livejournal.com/), who requested Hermione/Twins smut. I am really rather pleased with this one so I hope you like it! *grin*  


* * *

The sun had set two hours previous, the office now bathed in the soft glow of candles. Staring at the columns of numbers on the parchment before her, Hermione once again wished electricity was readily available. It was difficult to see the scratchy handwriting on the order sheets with only the candle light. Making a mental note to again remind Seamus to write more distinctly on the reports he sent to her at the main office, she decided that he was ordering a dozen boxes of Canary Cremes and not seventeen.  
  
  
Making a notation on her general order sheet for the half dozen locations that now comprised Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes, she finished with the last order sheets fairly quickly. Sitting back in her chair, an accomplished smile crossed her lips. The monthly ordering was now complete, three days ahead of schedule. She had also finished the quarterly reports, filed the necessary monthly forms with Gringott’s independent business division, and had most of the data necessary to begin working on the monthly newsletter sent to all the employees stating the sales and product information for the last month.  
  
  
It was rather ironic that she had found the perfect job working for the twins. She had no patience for a majority of their pranks during school, thought they were immature and childish for wasting their time creating intricate novelty items instead of focusing on their studies when they had been at Hogwarts, and had a sense of humor that rarely appreciated such silly things as most of the items they sold in their stores. However, after the War ended nearly six years ago, she had found herself lost amidst the reconstruction.  
  
  
Watching people she loved die for two years of heavy fighting and never knowing from one day to the next if it would be her last had quickly dispelled any desire for a career in Magical Law Enforcement. She had no desire to become an auror or unspeakable nor did she have any interest working for the Ministry. The War was over and she was one of the heroes, but that did not change the fact that she was a Muggleborn. One would assume that jobs and opportunities would be abundant in the wizarding community, but there was still hesitation hiring anyone with two non-magical parents. It made no difference that her marks at Hogwarts had been exceptional, that she had worked her arse off during seven years at school, that she had graduated with higher NEWTs than anyone in many decades, that she had been Head Girl, or that she had faced Voldemort alongside Harry and Ron and lived to tell the tale.  
  
  
Gringotts had been the only place willing to hire her for more than a minimum salary that would not even pay rent on a small flat. The goblins could care less about blood, content that she was a whiz with numbers and had an organization style that made theirs look lax, something that did not often happen. She had worked at the bank for six months before running into Fred one afternoon. He had been depositing the proceeds from their only location, the store in Hogsmeade. After he invited her to lunch to catch up, she had been surprised to receive a formal letter from him and George asking her to meet with them to discuss a job. She had attended the meeting, finding that the twins did take the business end of their stores very seriously and that they wanted to increase their revenue with her help.  
  
  
After spending a weekend considering their offer, knowing the salary was nearly twice what she was making at Gringotts and finding the opportunity to have a bit of control and power in her job was tempting, she had accepted the offer. Within two weeks, she was the new CFO of Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes. Within six months, they were opening a second location in Diagon Alley. Her job consisted of the business end of things. She was in control of ordering, finances, supplies, and had a large input in promotion, products, and distribution.  
  
  
Under her guidance, the twins’ plans had come to fruition, though they often gave her more credit than she deserved. They were the ones creating the products, the ones with the enthusiasm and drive to get people interested in what they were selling, and she admired them far more than either realized. After all, it would not be good to admit that she no longer wished to scold them for their pranks or inventions when her displeasure at the silliness seemed to drive them to continue creating just to ‘get her’.  
  
  
After they had opened their fourth location last year, she had received five percent of the company from each twin. Their gift had been refused many times but they were damn stubborn and had finally worn her down, insisting that it would be nowhere near as profitable without her brains running the operation and handling the finances. No one other than Harry and the Weasleys knew she had ten percent of the company, Hermione preferring to be a silent partner in such matters unless she felt strongly for whatever was being discussed.  
  
  
To be quite honest, owning even a small part of the company had done wonders for her mental drive. She was always determined to do her best even as a simple employee at Gringotts but there was a difference owning a small piece of her company versus just being another employee. The twins had somehow known that she would relax a bit more not having to worry about being fired for being Muggleborn or any other silly reason that had always been in the back of her mind.  
  
  
They always seemed to know what to do to get to her, whether their objective was to embarrass her, annoy her, or please her. Harry and Ron were still her best friends, meeting every Sunday for brunch and an outing of some sort just the three of them. However, over the last few years, Fred and George had become really good friends. She would never have imagined such a thing back at Hogwarts, but now she could not imagine them not being in her life. They were her colleagues, her friends, and she would be lying if she denied that she was a bit infatuated with them.  
  
  
Her attraction to them had only been realized recently. Hermione had always found the Weasley men nice looking. Perhaps she had a fondness for red hair but, regardless, when she was younger one or more would often appear in her dreams. During school, it had been Bill or Charlie until she had started dating Ron, then he had replaced his brothers in her fantasies. When they had broken up after two years, the split amicable and the two remaining the best of friends, she had thought herself over naughty Weasley inspired thoughts. Then she had started working for Fred and George.  
  
  
The twins were unlike any man she had ever considered dating. They were not identical in personality, despite everyone’s seeming acceptance that they were one person in two bodies. Fred was more intense, more passionate, serious when necessary and more thoughtful about things. George, on the other hand, was more reckless and daring, often speaking without thinking, more playful and carefree but also sharp when necessary. They were both stubborn, enthusiastic, focused on their objectives, handsome and completely overwhelming.  
  
  
The few wizards she had dated after her relationship with Ron were quiet and bookish, former Ravenclaws who spent hours discussing magical theory and never attempted to steal a kiss. Sedate and comfortable, lacking the passion and attraction that tempted her to let go of her control and do something rash or irresponsible. The twins were temptation. She fancied Fred a bit more than George, in all honesty, but she dreamed about them both, even occasionally at the same time. She might seem prim and somewhat prudish to those around her, but her mind was absolutely naughty.  
  
  
Unfortunately, both of the twins seemed to think of her as a younger sister. They laughed and joked with her, never once looking at her as if they even realized she was a woman much less attractive to some people. Fred was always pestering her with questions about the men she was dating, acting like some sort of older brother intent on protecting her virtue. Ron had rid her of her virtue during seventh year and none of the men she went out with in the years since seemed to have any interest in her sexually at all so he had little reason to worry she’d get hurt by some philandering wizard. George was always inviting her to join them for lunch, seeming to appoint himself as the person to insure she got out a bit and had fun, even if it was her tagging along with them to a Muggle cinema, the pub, or a meal after work. With Ginny working in Egypt with Bill, they had apparently adopted her as their kid sister.  
  
  
In fact, Fred had asked her to go out with them tonight, mentioning a new club opening in a wizarding section of London not far from Diagon Alley. She had declined the invitation, having no interest in going to a club to watch them dancing with other witches while she sat nursing a butterbeer. Besides, she had reports due next week and always liked to get them finished early. For a brief moment, she thought she had seen disappointment in his blue eyes but he had quickly gone on to tease her about working too hard so she knew she had been wrong. Now, a few hours later, it was Friday night and she was finishing her quarterly reports instead of having fun and enjoying her youth.  
  
  
Sighing softly, Hermione made a face when she looked at the clock George had given her. It said ‘working too late’ and seemed to be sticking a tongue out at her. With a shake of her head, she gathered up her paperwork, stacking it neatly in various trays on her desk. Enough time had been wasted by getting caught up in memories so she would go home, order some delivery, and watch television with Crookshanks. If she remembered correctly, there was a new nature program on about lions and he always enjoyed those programs. Shaking her head, she laughed softly as her hand brushed through her chestnut curls. Friday night and she was making plans to spend the evening with her cat. Perhaps George was actually right and she did need to get out more.  
  
  
Letting her hair fall back into place down her back, she gathered some files to look over during the weekend and put them in her bag. After checking to make sure everything was ready to be closed up for the weekend, she extinguished the candles, sending the office into relative darkness. As she reached for her bag, a curse escaped as the bag fell to the floor, spilling its contents. "Bloody hell," she muttered as she knelt beside her desk, not bothering to relight the candles since she could see well enough to gather her belongings.  
  
  
She was organizing the files when she heard it. Freezing, her eyes narrowed as she listened. Someone was downstairs. Before she had a chance to grab her wand, there were footsteps on the stairs. She relaxed when she heard George’s voice but a frown crossed her lips when she heard what he was saying.  
  
  
"She’s gone. It’s safe to come up," George called over his shoulder as he reached the office area above their main company stock room.  
  
  
Hermione was going to stand and announce her presence, demanding to know why it was ‘safe’ if she was gone but then she heard the giggle. A very feminine, very annoying giggle. The annoyance faded quickly, replaced by dismay and hurt. George had brought some girl back to their office.  
  
  
"This place is huge," the harlot simpered, probably raking long red fingernails over George’s chest, Hermione thought crossly.  
  
  
"It’s our corporate office."  
  
  
Her eyes widened when she heard Fred. Bugger it all, they were both there. Did they each have a girl? She’d only heard the shrill voice of one but maybe the other witch was quiet. There was suddenly light at the front of the office, far enough away that she was thankfully still bathed in shadows and darkness. Peering around her desk, she was able to see them fairly clearly. It was just one girl. Some slag they had picked up at the club, she decided as her eyes moved over the few Muggle garments the girl was barely wearing.  
  
  
Hermione was going to stand and scold them both for using the office as a hotel, especially considering they had a very nice flat nearby. She started to get to her feet but her breath caught when George pulled the girl against him and began snogging her in the doorway. Oh God, she quickly hid behind the desk, too embarrassed now to let them know she was there. If she didn’t fancy them herself, she would have had no problem lighting a candle and reprimanding them for displaying such behavior in their office before going home. However, all she could do was stare enviously at the brunette girl between them, wishing she was in her place.  
  
  
As she was watching, feeling incredibly perverse for hiding and watching them snog this unknown witch, she noticed that the girl had hair nearly as unruly as her own. It fell down her back in curls that were a lighter brown than her own and not as long but Hermione didn’t doubt that it was thick and unmanageable just like hers. Fred seemed to love it, moving his hands through the curls, his face against the girl’s neck. George was kissing her, his large hands moving along her back and arse, and Hermione could see his fingers moving against Fred’s body. Any thought of interrupting fled her mind as she found herself breathing rather heavily, her body heating up, and her eyes glaring at the woman who was where she desperately wanted to be for the last year.  
  
  
Hermione wanted to ask them what that barely dressed slag had that she didn’t, but knew such a question would never escape her lips. From her vantage point, seeing the profile of the three, she could see the girl’s shape was close to her own. Hermione was a bit taller than most of her female friends and more curvy than Ginny’s athletic build or Pansy’s thin petite frame. She was not buxom but her breasts were a nice size, earning a few ogles when she wore something that displayed her cleavage, which was not very often. Ginny often looked at her hips and arse with envy, telling her she wished she had a more feminine shape like Hermione’s instead of small breasts and hardly any arse for Harry to grab.  
  
  
The brunette that George was currently devouring was nearly her height and had a similar body to hers. Decent size breasts and curvy hips and arse, though that girl’s stomach seemed to be flat whereas Hermione had a bit more shape to hers. She was staring at them, trying to figure out why they could find this woman attractive but not even notice she had breasts, wishing now she’d left earlier so she would not have caught them like this. It caused all of her insecurities in her appearance to resurface, a reminder that she could help run their company and be their friend but neither found her good enough to snog.  
  
  
"It’s not working, Gred," Fred’s voice interrupted her private pity party, causing her eyes to again focus on the three people in the doorway. Long fingers ran through shaggy red hair before he said, "Send her home. I can’t do this."  
  
  
"What?" The girl’s voice was dumbfounded, obviously not used to rejection, her body moving coyly against his as she tried to change his mind.  
  
  
"You’re right, Forge," George sighed before smiling crookedly. "C’mon, love. It’s off with you."  
  
  
"Well, I never," she protested as she straightened her shirt and glared at the redheaded twins.  
  
  
George snorted, "Somehow I doubt that’s true. Now run along like a good girl. Perhaps you can find someone else to take you home."  
  
  
"Bastard," she insulted before storming down the stairs, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
"She’s right. That was rude," Fred told George as he leaned back against the door frame. "Should have at least walked her out."  
  
  
"You could have," George reminded him as he leaned against the opposite door frame.  
  
  
"I just wanted her gone," Fred shrugged. "She wasn’t _her_."  
  
  
"No, she wasn’t," George agreed. "Our girl doesn’t giggle like a first year Hufflepuff and she doesn’t wear all those beauty charms to make herself look pretty. Doesn’t need to, does she?"  
  
  
"Our girl doesn’t smell like Mum’s garden either. She doesn’t wear those overpowering flowery scents that are so obnoxious. Subtle and sweet, that’s our girl. Vanilla and jasmine with a hint of spice. I think she’s changed her shampoo because her hair is more minty now than citrusy," Fred observed quietly.  
  
  
"I’m sorry this didn’t work, baby brother," George made a face. "I thought if we found someone like her it might makes things easier."  
  
  
"There isn’t anyone like our Hermione," Fred said before hitting George‘s shoulder. "And five minutes does not make me ‘baby brother’ you wanker."  
  
  
"You’ve been telling me that for over two decades and I’ve not started listening yet, _baby_ brother," George grinned before leaning forward and catching his brother’s lips in a kiss. Fred opened his mouth, his hand moving to his brother’s neck as he deepened the kiss.  
  
  
From her hiding place, Hermione’s mind was reeling even as her body was heating up. They were snogging. Oh God, they were kissing and they were brothers and it was wrong but she couldn’t look away. She watched as George’s hand moved into Fred’s trousers, biting her lip as she heard Fred groan, his body arching forward, giving her no doubt exactly what George was touching.  
  
  
She wanted to think about what she had heard, had almost stood up and demanded what they meant by saying her name in connection to the tart that had just left, but all she could do was watch them kissing and touching each other, any disgust or disapproval she should have felt at seeing two brothers, two twins, engaging in such acts non-existent. Instead, she felt aroused and excited, knowing it was wrong and not caring, thinking that it made perfect sense that Fred and George would share this act just as they shared everything else in their lives.  
  
  
Her hand moved down her shirt, fingers squeezing her nipple through the cotton material before drifting lower. They were beautiful together. Tall and broad shouldered, their bodies muscular, their hair the same deep auburn, shaggy and perfect for running her fingers through the thick locks, and their lips. God, she loved their lips. Thin upper lips and full lower lip, perfect for nibbling, as George was demonstrating right now.  
  
  
Their hands were large with long fingers and calloused palms, strong and steady, no hesitation in their movements regardless of their task. At the moment, they were stroking each other, trousers unfastened and pushed down enough to free their length, giving her a view of curls that were a darker red than the hair on their head, their hands covering their cocks so she could not see them enough to study.  
  
  
Her knickers were soaking and she again told herself this was wrong, so very wrong. She should not be hiding behind her desk touching herself while watching their incestuous kissing and stroking, but she didn’t care about right and wrong. She fancied them both and found it exciting to watch them in such a sinful act, wishing she was participating but lacking the courage to make her presence known. There was a chance she had misunderstood their brief discussion after the slag left, wanting more time to analyze what she had seen and heard before making a decision on what action to take, and she honestly couldn’t think when they were doing such wicked things not far from her hiding place.  
  
  
Hermione moved her fingers into her wetness, fucking herself slowly, trying to match the rhythm of their hands. Her other hand caressed her breasts through her shirt, her teeth biting her lip until she was practically drawing blood. She listened to the sounds they made, the groans and grunts, shocked when George mentioned her name causing Fred to whimper as his body moved against his brother’s hand.  
  
  
"Wish she was touching you like this, don’t you?" George continued hoarsely. "Her fingers wrapped around your thick cock, her lips on your body, her hair soft against your chest. Wish Hermione was kneeling before you and sucking you between those beautiful lips of hers, licking you like a suqarquill, lying back and spreading those gorgeous legs and begging you to fuck her hard and fast. Wish you were buried balls deep in her tight cunt, showing her what a real man can do, making her forget about dear old Ronniekins and their childish reomance as you drive her crazy with desire and show her what a real man can do for her."  
  
  
"Fuck, George," Fred groaned softly. "Want her so much. Need her."  
  
  
"Soon, baby brother," George whispered confidently, "we’ll have her soon. Now come for me."  
  
  
Fred moaned lowly as he came, his body falling back against the door frame as his hand continued to move against George’s erection. Hermione came right after him, unable to stop thinking about the image that George’s naughty words had painted. Her lying on the floor on her back with Fred inside her, George in her mouth or watching. Her release flooded her hand and she buried her face against her shoulder so they wouldn’t hear her moan of pleasure as her orgasm spread over her. When she had calmed down, she looked back at them, noticing that George’s hand had caught Fred’s wrist, removing it from his cock. She saw a glimpse of flesh before he tucked it into his trousers, still hard and swollen.  
  
  
"Let’s go home," George said huskily. He turned his head slightly, seeming to stare right at Hermione in the darkness, a smile crossing his lips as he repeated with a wink, "We’ll finish this at home."  
  
  
She darted behind the desk, her face flaming as she wondered if he had known she was watching. Oh God, this wasn’t good, not good at all. How would she ever face them again if they knew she’d touched herself while watching them? She heard two pops and knew they had apparated home, praying that she had imagined George looking at her and winking. It was dark, after all, and he certainly couldn’t have known she was still at the office. She wiped her wet hand on her knickers, her other running over her face as she tried to think logically.  
  
  
The only conclusion she had after thinking for several long moments was that George had somehow figured out she was hiding. She didn’t think Fred had known but George had definitely looked right at her. He’d not noticed her when the tart from the club had been there, she was pretty sure about that, but after the girl was gone he had to have noticed something that gave him an idea Hermione was hiding. Instead of calling her out, though, he had proceeded to wank Fred and say wicked things about them both wanting her. He’d then left with a wink and a comment that they would be finishing up at home. Was he inviting her to join them?  
  
  
It was difficult to read George. He was the more carefree and daring twin but he was also like Fred in being hard to decipher in regards to their thoughts and secrets. He could be setting her up to embarrass her, thought she honestly knew he was above such things in regards to her. They liked to prank her but it was always little things nothing like the mortifying humiliation of arriving at their flat expecting them to want to shag her only to find them laughing at the very idea of either of them finding her attractive.  
  
  
Hermione stood up, finding her wand and lighting a candle. Looking at herself, she cringed as she noticed the rumpled blouse and wet spot on her skirt. With a few simple spells, she was clean and looked tidy once again. She should go home and watch television with Crookshanks, she told herself primly. She should not even be considering the idea of accepting George’s challenge. It was obvious that making such a decision would change everything.  
  
  
If she was intimate with both Fred and George, an idea that had only ever seemed plausible in her naughtiest fantasies, how would she be able to work so closely with them if it was just a one off? What if they just wanted to shag her for a night and had no interest in a relationship? They had dated occasionally since she’d started working with them but neither had committed to a witch beyond a third date. What would she do if they were finished with her after a shag? Technically, they were no longer her bosses, her ten percent of the company giving her independence from threats of being fired for being sexually involved with them even if only for a brief time. There was no pressure of losing her job if she did not accept the vague invitation because she knew that neither of them were the type to do such a thing.  
  
  
And if it was not just a one time thing, if they did want a relationship with her, how would it be possible? They were brothers and such involvement was frowned upon in Muggle society terribly and it was not acknowledged openly in wizarding society. Purebloods had married cousins for years to keep the family blood lines pure but brothers involved with each other and sharing the same witch was something she had only ever heard discussed in whispers of gossip and was not acceptable in polite society. Of course, she was a Muggleborn and that automatically made her rather unacceptable to quite a few people, more so that she had ever realized while at Hogwarts where such things as blood were mostly fixations of a few. What would Harry and Ron say if she announced being involved with the twins? More so, what would Molly and Arthur think?  
  
  
Hermione sat in her chair, trying to think logically. She had fancied Fred and George for months, possibly years, and she had a chance to be with them, even if only for a night. How could she resist such an opportunity? If she was cowardly and ignored what had happened, she would always wonder what would have happened if she had accepted George’s unspoken challenge. She hated making a decision without having time to consider all the options and possible outcomes but she knew she needed to act quickly. They were consenting adults and it was obvious that Fred and George had a very close relationship so why shouldn’t she do something selfish for once and go after what she wanted?  
  
  
Standing up, she grabbed a file from her tray. It was the numbers for the month, something she had planned to give them on Monday but a perfect excuse for popping in to visit tonight. If she was wrong about George’s wink, she would have a reason to justify her dropping by and might be able to escape with her dignity intact. Her pulse was racing and she was certain her cheeks must be flushed. This was one of the most daring things she had done since the War had ended and her life had become rather mundane. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she picked up her bag, blew out the candle, and apparated to the twin’s flat.  
  
  
She arrived with a soft pop, taking a moment to balance and regain her footing. Apparating was not nearly as awful as traveling by port key, but she always managed to get a bit dizzy upon arrival. Placing her bag on the sofa, she quietly moved through the flat. The door to Fred’s room was open and she could see that the light was on. Chewing on her bottom lip, her steps became more hesitant as she neared the door. This was a bad idea, she decided, knowing there was still time to turn and leave without them ever knowing she was there. Instead of walking back to the sitting room, she moved closer, drawn to the open door even as she grew more and more anxious with each step.  
  
  
Just one peak, she told herself. One look and she’d leave. As she moved to peer around the door, her foot was suddenly snagged. Gasping, she dropped the file, leaning forward to remove the web from her ankles only to find that it was firm and not breaking.  
  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at what we caught in our web, Forge."  
  
  
"Damn it, George. This is not at all funny. Get this thing off my foot," Hermione demanded sharply, looking up with her perfected ‘I’m going to hex you both’ glare. It was only after she looked up that she noticed Fred was lying on the bed nude, his arms above his head, his body flushed and sweaty. "Oh God," she whispered as she looked at him, unable to stop herself from staring.  
  
  
"Pretty, isn’t he?" George asked as he moved behind her. His breath was warm against her ear as he said, "I knew you were there tonight, Hermione. Hiding and watching us like the naughty little girl I always knew you were under that prim and proper façade. Did you touch yourself? Did you finger that pretty little pussy of yours while watching us? I bet you squeezed those gorgeous breasts and fucked your wet cunt, wishing it was one of us inside you. Did you, pet?"  
  
  
Hermione whimpered as his hand squeezed her breast, her head falling back against his shoulder as his other hand rested against her stomach. Fred was straining against the magical bonds securing him to the bed and she noticed an old Gryffindor tie fastened around his mouth, preventing him from speaking. His cock was long and hard, leaking pre-cum as it shifted with his movements. Licking her lips, her eyes darkened to a chocolate brown as George’s large hands moved over her body.  
  
  
"What did you do while watching us, Hermione?" George purred in her ear before his teeth nibbled her neck. "Tell us. Tell us what you did while you were hiding."  
  
  
"I." Her voice was breathless, thick with desire, her body feeling more aroused than she could ever remember as she found herself unable to move and George’s hard body pressed behind her. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, his erection pressed against her back, and his lips moving along her neck. She cried out when he suddenly bit her, a flash of heat spreading over her as his hands ripped open her shirt, buttons flying all over the place.  
  
  
"Tell us," he demanded as her bra was pushed over her breasts, his hands squeezing the plump flesh as he pulled her against him, grinding his cock against her.  
  
  
"I touched myself, between my legs," she moaned as his fingers twisted her nipples, his rough actions exciting her.  
  
  
"Your cunt. You touched your pretty little pussy. Say it, Hermione."  
  
  
"I touched my cunt," she repeated huskily. "I watched you stroking Fred, kissing him, and I pushed two fingers into my wet cunt."  
  
  
"How did it feel? Tell Fred how you felt," he urged in a low growl. His left hand pulled her skirt up, tucking the bottom into the waist. She moaned when she heard her knickers ripping, his hand replacing the cloth over her mound. "Look at him and tell him how wet you got from watching us."  
  
  
"I was so wet," she confessed with a groan, his long finger sliding into her as she spoke. She looked at Fred, her eyes not straying from his light blue gaze as she began to move against George’s fingers. "I wanted to feel you, to have my hand on you like that, to be kissing you. I wanted it to be your fingers inside me, touching me and stroking me."  
  
  
"She’s soaking wet, Forge," George murmured against her neck. "Hot, tight, wet, and sticky. She wants us, wants us to fuck her until she can’t walk, wants me buried in her tight little arse as you fuck her wet cunt. Don’t you, pet? You want us to cover you in our come, make you ours, never let you go. Tell us what you want, Hermione. Tell us now."  
  
  
"Yes, please," she moaned as he added a third finger, his thumb moving against her clit in small circles, his teeth nibbling on her shoulder and neck as her shirt was pushed down to keep her arms from moving. The thick web was still around her ankles and her arms were behind her back, her body completely at his mercy, and she was so excited she could barely stand. Fred was struggling to free himself, his body tense with desire, and she wished his cock was inside her.  
  
  
"You’re a smart girl, pet." George smiled against her shoulder blade. "You love to remind us about your extensive vocabulary all the time. Now tell me what you want."  
  
  
"I want what you said." Her cheeks were flushed from desire but also embarrassment. She had never been so wanton before, her few times with Ron quiet and gentle. It was far different to be the naughty girl in her dreams versus actually saying wicked things and being so comfortable with her sexuality around two men she had wanted for a long time.  
  
  
"Let it go, love," George sighed against her skin. "Quit being so damn prim and proper and let out the wildcat we know is there. You’re safe here, with us. We would never hurt you or judge you, Hermione. Wanted you so long, need you with us. Want to taste you. Tell us, please."  
  
  
"I want you to lick my cunt," she said softly, her voice trembling slightly. His fingers moved inside her at her words, her eyes rolling as breathing became more difficult. "I want to have you both inside me, to ride you until you’ve come. I want to suck you."  
  
  
"You want to suck our cocks, ride our cocks. Say it, Hermione. Fred likes to hear naughty words from such a pristine girl," George told her. "Don’t you, Fred?"  
  
  
Fred growled around the gag in his mouth, his cock throbbing as it stood proudly from the nest of red curls. His eyes were moving over barely clad body with heat and desperation, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Hermione could see the freckles against his tan flesh, her eyes focusing on one right above his groin.  
  
  
"I want to suck your cock." It was different from saying the word in her mind, she realized. It sounded dirty, wanton and, God help her, she found it incredibly arousing. Feeling a bit more bold as she watched Fred’s reaction to her words, she continued, "I want to ride your cocks until you’ve both come. I want you to fuck me. Stop teasing and please fuck me."  
  
  
" _Finite incantatem_." The webs around her ankles suddenly loosened. Before she had a chance to move, she was swung into George’s strong arms and he carried her to the bed. Her shirt and bra were removed as was her skirt before she was pressed against the bed beside Fred, his body flush against hers. "Suck his cock while I taste you," George ordered before his head lowered.  
  
  
"Fuck," she hissed as his tongue moved along her folds, lapping at her juices as her left leg went over his shoulder and the right tangled with Fred’s legs. Turning her head, she raised up on her elbows and leaned over to lick Fred’s erection. The position was awkward and rather uncomfortable but any thoughts of suggesting something different fled her mind when George’s tongue entered her cunt. She focused on pleasing Fred, licking his length before sucking the head into her mouth.  
  
  
George was fucking her with his face, his nose brushing against her clit, his tongue delving into her and lapping up all her juices. When he changed positions, she moaned when she felt his tongue swiping from her clit to her arse, her eyes closing as she hummed in pleasure as his tongue entered her tight arse and two fingers began to move inside her cunt. Fred arched up at the sensations of her noises around his cock, her hand crossing her chest to fondle his balls, squeezing the sensitive sac as she continued to let him fuck her mouth.  
  
  
Hermione felt George slide a finger into her arse as his mouth again moved to her cunt. It felt odd, burned a bit, and she wasn’t certain she enjoyed the feeling until he started to move the finger. The discomfort faded as he licked her clit, a second finger entering her arse, stretching her and getting her ready for him. He was using her juices to prepare her, the realization that he would soon have his thick cock buried in her arse causing a moment of panic.  
  
  
Before she could have second thoughts, not that any hesitation was actually enough to change her mind, she felt her orgasm hit her. She came with a soft cry, her body awash in pleasure, her eyes rolling as she released Fred’s cock and fell against the bed, her hands clutching the blankets tightly. George raised his head, licking his wet lips and grinning before he moved off her to straddle Fred. Leaning forward, he removed the gag and kissed Fred, sharing the taste of her with his twin. Fred licked his face, sucking his tongue, his body arching against the body against his.  
  
  
Hermione watched them kissing, her hand moving between her legs to find her clit, rubbing it fiercely as she felt her orgasm approaching. Before she could come, a hand gripped hers tightly, her eyes flying up to see Fred staring at her intensely. She whimpered as she moved against the bed, needing to come. George moved and she found herself pulled against Fred, his mouth catching hers in a passionate kiss as his hands moved all over her body, tracing the curves he had been desperate to touch since she’d been trapped by George.  
  
  
"I want to watch you ride his cock, pet." George was behind her, his chest pressed against her back, his breath on her neck once again. His hands moved between them, holding Fred’s cock as Hermione moved against it, rubbing her cunt over his erection.  
  
  
"Stop teasing me, damn it," Fred growled as his hands gripped her hips tightly. She gasped as he pulled her down, George holding his cock so he entered her deeply in one upwards thrust.  
  
  
He was longer than Ron, her body arching as she was penetrated deeply, feeling his coarse curls against her own as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat was dripping down her back and around her face, her hair free from its clip, surrounding her flushed face in wild curls, sticking to her back. Her normally pale skin was flushed pink from arousal and desire, blood heating her cheeks and breasts, and her body was sensitive to every thing in a way that it never had been before.  
  
  
She could feel Fred inside her, every vein of his cock as he thrust into her, brushing against the walls of her cunt, her muscles squeezing him as she began to adjust and move up and down. Her hands rested on his chest, her fingers playing with his hard nipples and the red hair scattered across the freckled surface. She heard movement behind her before a pair of shorts was tossed to the ground. George’s hand squeezed her arse before his finger entered her.  
  
  
"God," she groaned as he began to fuck her arse with his fingers, his lips on her back, licking and nibbling her skin.  
  
  
"Shh, pet. Just relax," he told her as he moved behind her, his cock rubbing against the cleft of her bum.  
  
  
When she felt the head of his cock begin to press inside her, she bit her lip hard, her fingernails digging into Fred’s chest. It hurt, stinging and burning as he slowly penetrated her. She tried to relax, tears in her eyes as he stretched her and pushed inside her, but it was painful. Two sets of lips kissed her body, Fred licking and sucking her breasts as George was kissing her back and neck while whispering encouraging words to her.  
  
  
Finally, he was completely inside her. She was gasping, her body feeling stretched and full as both Fred and George stayed sheathed inside her. Their hands and lips were all over her, worshiping her as she tried to adjust to their presence. After several moments, the pain in her arse subsided and she wiggled a bit, moaning at the sensations her movement caused. After more experimental squirming, she could feel the pleasure replace the pain, whimpering slightly to let them know she wanted more now.  
  
  
Fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her head back. George kissed her deeply as he began to pull out. When he pushed back in, Fred pulled out slowly before slamming back into her. They began to move, setting up a rhythm between them, her lips moving from Fred to George and back again. Soon, she was riding them both, the three becoming one as they moved together. George came first, pulling out of her arse, his seed spilling on her back, thick, warm and wet.  
  
  
She was thankful that she was on Muggle birth control because she honestly didn’t think she could remember any of the contraception charms much less find the voice to cast them. Once George pulled out of her, Fred flipped them over, her back against the mattress as he began to fuck her in earnest. His body moved against hers, grinding against her clit on each downward thrust, and she felt her release approaching. Fred was licking her breasts, sucking on her nipples, his breath hot against the saliva soaked skin.  
  
  
Hermione saw George move behind Fred, the older redhead winking at her and blowing her a kiss before he lowered his head. Fred entered her deeply, groaning against her chest, and she knew that George was licking his arse just as he had done to her not long ago. Two fingers found her clit, twisting the sensitive nub as Fred began to move deeper and faster. Her right leg was pulled over his shoulder as braced himself on either side of her, his hands against the blanket as he rotated his hips. George continue to twist and thumb her clit as he played with Fred’s arse, spent but not forgotten.  
  
  
When she came, she almost blacked out. Her eyes rolled, her body writhing on the bed, gasping for breath as she whimpered in release. Fred followed her after a half dozen thrusts, spilling into her cunt, grunting quietly before his lips found hers for a needy kiss. Not to be left out, George moved to lie beside her, his tongue moving along their joined mouths until they broke their kiss, allowing him to kiss them both.  
  
  
Once she was able to breathe normally, the reality of what she had just done began to set in. Fred moved out of her, curling on her right side, his hand resting possessively on her stomach as George moved the blanket to cover their bodies. She needed a shower but was too tired to move much less clean up. Besides, a part of her loved having them on her, reveled in their scent surrounding her.  
  
  
"If you start thinking about this, Hermione, I’m going to tie you to this bed and not let you go until you no longer have any doubts," George threatened in an amused tone as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
  
"I doubt she considers that much of a threat, Gred," Fred chuckled as he lazily licked her ear. "’sides, you know our girl is a thinker. One reason we fancy her so much, those brains of hers."  
  
  
"Personally, I fancy her cause she’s got great tits and the tightest little arse," George said as his hand moved to caress her breasts.  
  
  
"So bloody vulgar," Fred muttered, "gonna scare her away now that we finally have her."  
  
  
"If we just tied her to the bed, wouldn’t have to worry about her getting all mental on us and running off like a scared little kitten instead of the naughty wildcat we just shagged," George defended his earlier suggestion.  
  
  
"Can I say something?" Hermione asked, trying to sound prissy but her amusement evident. She still felt a bit awkward but their attitudes gave her a bit more confidence than she would normally have under the circumstances.  
  
  
"What do you think, Forge? Should we let our girl speak or snog her until she’s forgotten how to think?"  
  
  
"Well, Gred, I do find her voice right sexy but snogging sounds pretty good to me," Fred declared with a wink.  
  
  
"I’m too tired to snog," she informed them both, her tone the one she usually reserved for using when she was a Prefect and Head Girl. "I want to say something and you’re both going to listen."  
  
  
"Cor, I love it when you’re bossy," George leered before moving his lips against the underside of her breast. His calloused hand moved to caress her other breast as he said, "Give us some orders, pet. I get so hard when you get demanding and authoritative."  
  
  
"Stop that," she scolded somewhat breathlessly. He looked up at her, grinning before his lips deliberately enveloped her nipple.  
  
  
"You were going to say something, Hermione?" Fred mentioned as his fingers brushed through her hair, his chin resting on her shoulder and his eyes on her face.  
  
  
"I-yes, I was going to ask what happens now," she managed to stutter, wondering how on Earth George could be so frisky after their exhausting shag.  
  
  
"I vote for a bit of sleep and then more shagging. Maybe a shower after that followed by some food and then more shagging," George suggested as he released her nipple. Smiling he admitted, "I don’t rightly care, though, as long as there is more shagging."  
  
  
"Forgive George. He has basic needs," Fred caught his brother’s hand before he could smack him. "Food, sleep, sex and a shower and he’s content."  
  
  
"You’d better be nice to me, baby brother," George smiled smugly. "After all, if not for me, you’d be sitting here brooding and whining like you have been for years. ‘Oh woe is me. She only thinks of me as a brother and would never want to shag me senseless. I don’t listen to my own twin when he says she wants to shag us rotten and instead sit here acting like a total wanker and wasting all the nights I could be cuddling our witch. Did I mention that I was a pathetic tosser too scared to ask her out on a date?’"  
  
  
"I did not brood," Fred denied as he kicked George’s arse with his foot. Looking at Hermione’s surprised expression, he smiled sheepishly. "The rest is unfortunately rather accurate."  
  
  
"I never knew," she admitted softly.  
  
  
"And you call yourself the smart one," George snorted. "Tsk, tsk, oblivious girl. I thought we could strip naked and come in to work and you’d simply tell us to put on a robe before we caught a cold because being sick was not profitable in a working environment."  
  
  
"I would have been too busy trying to discretely ogle you to worry about such nonsense as illness," she said primly, brown eyes amused as she realized that what could very well be a very embarrassing discussion was much more relaxed and easy with the twins than she would have ever imagined.  
  
  
"Feel free to ogle all you want," Fred offered graciously, his blue eyes flashing with humor as he brushed his lips against hers. Turning serious, he said, "You’re ours now, Hermione. We’ve no intention of letting you go now that we’ve got you."  
  
  
She looked from him to George and back again, seeing the sincerity in their eyes. A small smile crossed her lips. "I have no intention of going anywhere."  
  
  
"Good," George smiled. "Does that mean we can take a nap now? Some naughty vixen just wore me out. Used my poor defenseless body for her sexual pleasure and now keeps wanting to be all girly and talky, forcing us to be," he shuddered visibly, "sensitive and emotional. You think too much, pet."  
  
  
"It’s a good thing _one_ of us knows how to think," she smirked, laughing when he pounced on her. His fingers began to move over her sides, tickling her as she moved beneath him.  
  
  
"Say you’re sorry for inferring that we’re brainless sex objects," Fred told her as George tickled her mercilessly.  
  
  
"You’re not brainless," Hermione finally relented, her face wet from tears of laughter as she glared at them both. Smiling smugly, she added, "But you are my sex objects."  
  
  
"’course we’re not brainless. You’re too smart to be involved with a couple of stupid blokes," George complimented as he again moved to lie beside her, covering a yawn as he fixed the covers again. "And we’ll have to brag to everyone about being your sex toys. Make us seem right sexy, it will."  
  
  
"I don’t think you need any help in that matter," Hermione teased as she covered her own yawn. Her body was sore and she could feel her eyes growing heavier as they continued talking.  
  
  
"You look exhausted, love. Try to get some sleep. You can be mental and think in the morning after breakfast," Fred told her as he moved into a comfortable position beside her, his face lying against her collarbone and his arm around her waist.  
  
  
Hermione snuggled between them, feeling as if she had finally discovered the place she belonged as they held her tight.  



End file.
